FSC 101
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #100|nex = FSC #102|image = }} We return to the Netherlands for the hosting of the 101st edition of the Forum Song Contest, following the Dutch victory in FSC 100 with the song 'Shot in the dark' performed by Within Temptation. The common theme for this edition in 'The power of nature", and this time we are also enjoying an open-air venue, instead of an arena. This edition sees a reduction to 33 participants. The only returning country is Mexico, but we also have 5 countries withdrawing: The host country, the Netherlands, decided not to enter, accompanied by Austria, Finland, India and Japan. The result turned out to be extremely close, but in the end South Africa was crowned as the winner, for the first time since that country started to participate in FSC. The United Kingdom followed closely and came in second, followed by Russia in third place. The Host City The Host city for this FSC#101-edition is Texel Island, a municipality and an island 25km long and 9km wide, with a population of ca 13.600, in the province of North Holland in the Netherlands. It's the largest and most populated island of the West Frisian Islands in the Wadden Sea (part of North Sea). The island is situated north of Den Helder. The name Texel is Frisian, but because of historical sound-changes in Dutch, where all x sounds have been replaced with s sounds , the name is typically pronounced Tessel in Dutch. In the early Middle Ages and before, Texel and Wieringen (in Northwest Netherlands) may have been much bigger. Texel Island includes the seven villages De Cocksdorp, De Koog, De Waal, Den Burg, Den Hoorn, Oosterend, and Oudeschild, and several small townships. The island was originally made up of two islands, Texel proper to the south, and Eierland to the northeast, which were connected by shoals. In the 17th century, the islands were poldered together, reclaimed & protected by dikes. Today, Texel forms the largest natural barrier between the North Sea and the Wadden Sea. The dune landscape on Texel is a unique habitat for wildlife. About one third of Texel is a protected nature reserve. All dune systems on the western side of the island, and the large coastal plains on both the northern and southern points of the island are part of the National Park. The park covers approximately 43 km2. The visitor center is located in the natural history museum Ecomare. The Venue The host venue for FSC#101 July 2017 is the open-air nature of Texel Island, a venue under the stars and close to the beach and the sea. Nature is important for the locals on the island and visitors too, and all guests at this FSC event will enjoy the tranquility and harmony of the place . On a beautiful sunny evening, on this special island along the coast of the Netherlands we'll enjoy the music , and embrace our special community , in friendship , and in friendly competition. The Hosts Tom Dumoulin (born 1990) is a famous Dutch professional road bicycle racer for UCI WorldTeam Sunweb. He was born in Maastricht. He first made an impact , in 2010 , when he competed at the Grand Prix of Portugal . After riding for the RD Team in 2011, Dumoulin turned professional with the Dutch Project 1t4i team, in 2012 . In June 2014, Dumoulin won the Dutch National Time Trial Championships. 2015-2016 he also had some achievements, but the highlight of his career came in 2017 when he became the 1st male Dutch rider to win the Giro d'Italia. As a result of his victory he has been appointed a 'Knight of the Order of Orange-Nassau' by King Willem-Alexander of the Netherlands . He also received the Honorary 'Gold Medal of the City of Maastricht', his birth town. Famke Janssen (born 1964) is a famous Dutch actress, director, screenwriter and former fashion model. She is perhaps best known for her roles in the ‘X-men’ films, the James Bond film ‘Golden eye’ and the ‘Taken’ films. In 1984, Janssen moved to the United States to begin her professional career as a fashion model . She signed with Elite Model Management and worked for Yves Saint Laurent , Giorgio Armani , Chanel , and Victoria's Secret. After retiring from modelling in the early 1990s, Janssen had guest roles on several television series . Then she had a film-career. In 2011 Janssen directed the drama 'Bringing Up Bobby' . In 2007, she appeared in a PETA campaign to raise awareness for animal rights. In 2008, she became a UN Goodwill Ambassador for Integrity. The Show * Mexico failed to vote within the voting deadline, and was penalised by being moved to the last position, while retaining points received. The Results The Winner The Kiffness feat. Tawanna Shaunte - You say you love me: